MSN Amnesia: Fue obra de los OVNI
by Cyborg Virus
Summary: Tras años de amistad, SteampunkW empieza a tener sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo SkywalkerK. Será la distancia un empedimento para su relación? / KEVILL  KevinxWill


Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia de SP, MSN Amnesia, donde William Koiv o SteampunkW (el oc de Sonicalaeriza en DA) se teletransporta hasta el pueblo de colorado, para tener un 'encuentro' con su mejor amigo de la infancia SkywalkerK o Kevin Stoley.

Espero que les guste!

_**South Park no es mío, es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**_

OOOOO

Era un día normal en Estonia mientras William Koiv estaba en su casa chateando con su mejor amigo 'SkywalkerK'. Se podía escuchar el sonido del teclado mientras el chico de los goggles escribía en él.

-así que… finalmente descargue el driver para el micrófono! Lo probamos?- preguntó William a su amigo por MSN.

-claro- respondió él enviando una solicitud para llamada a Will. El castaño inmediatamente aceptó la solicitud y tomó sus audífonos para colocárselos en la cabeza. –prubando… 1, 2, 3… hula?

-prubando? De que hablas?- preguntó Kevin hablando en el micrófono. William empezó a reír un poco sonrojado. –lu sientu!... mi español nu es lu suficientemente correctu- dijo él.

Kevin se rió también. –descuida; solo trata de pronunciar la 'o' como…. 'o'

-o? xD?

-seeh… 'o' xD

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo mientras Kevin se distrajo leyendo un fanfic, así que Will olvidando por completo la llamada, abrió Newgrounds para empezar a jugar un hentai de su adorada Peach siendo violada por Bowser. El sonido de los gemidos de la princesa se filtraban desde los audífonos hasta dar con el micrófono, lo que alteró un poco a Kevin.

-Steam…? Qué es ese sonido? Estas con alguien más?

- N-no!- se apresuró Will a responder mientras bajaba el volumen del juego. –Estoy solo…-

-ok…- "hmm… que extraño…" pensó Kevin sin saber lo que realmente estaba haciendo el castaño, quien estaba empezando a sentirse excitado.

Will se mordió un poco los labios completamente excitado, deseando estar con SkywalkerK en el mismo sitio… hasta que vio su maquina teletransportadora y tuvo una idea. –oye Sky… recuerdas el fanfic de Luke y Han que me pasaste la semana pasada?

-si… por?

El chico de los goggles se sintió realmente nervioso como para decirlo, su corazón estaba golpeando su pecho de forma muy fuerte… así que lo escribió por el MSN 'quiero intentar eso contigo'. Cuando Kevin leyó la oración, se sonrojó y sonrió, pensando que su compañero hablaba de hacer un rol como de costumbre.

-claro… podemos rolearlo cuando quieras.

El castaño sujetó con delicadeza el micrófono, tratando de ocultar los nervios hablando firmemente. –No estoy hablando de rolearlo…

-entonces…?- preguntó Kevin confundido, pero el chico de goggles solo tomó el teletransportador… viéndolo con travesura. –solo imagina que estoy ahí…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Steam no creo que…- respondió Kevin, dudando de esa idea… de qué rayos estaba hablando SteampunkW!

-solo inténtalo!... y cierra tus ojos- dijo William un poco fuerte. "aquí voy…" pensó presionando algunos botones e introduciendo las coordenadas, teletransportandose a South Park al cuarto de Kevin en segundos.

William abrió sus ojos asombrado, viendo alrededor del cuarto de Kev… las paredes eran de un color azul recubiertas por afiches de Star Wars, tenía un estante lleno de figuras coleccionables de edición limitada y una gran colección de diferentes artículos con forma de osos panda en una esquina, incluyendo algunos peluches en la cama.

Cuando miro al frente se sobresaltó un poco al ver a su querido amigo de espalda, sentado frente a la computadora… El chico tenía el cabello de un negro intenso y se notaba bastante liso, un poco corto dejando ver la nuca de color blanco-amarillento.

-… Steam?... te estas fapeando o…?- preguntaba Kevin por el micrófono, sin haberse dando cuenta de la presencia que tenia detrás suya. Antes que terminara la frase, William puso su mano con suavidad en la silla y la giró para finalmente ver el rostro de 'SkywalkerK'.

-abre los ojos…- ordenaba Will mientras giraba la silla. Kevin se sobresaltó y se abalanzó sobre el extraño tirándolo al piso, haciéndole una maniobra ninjakungfupanda para inmovilizarlo. –QUIÉN ERES TÚ!- gritó él.

-ahg…. S-soy yo!... Ste-SteampunkW!...- dijo Will tratando de no sofocarse. El moreno lo observó por un momento sin bajar la guardia… aquel chico era de una contextura bastante delgada, de piel blanca muy pálida y cabello castaño bastante claro con unos goggles verde grisáceos y negro de estilo Steampunk… tal y como SteampunkW se había descrito físicamente. -… Steam…?- dijo dudoso, observándolo meticulosamente sin notar que se había sonrojado levemente por la cercanía.

-si, soy yo… p-pero por favor!... suéltame…!

Kevin lo soltó de inmediato y se echó para atrás. – p-pero… como…?- murmuró asiático-americano, sorprendido por tener a su amigo de Estonia en frente de él.

William se incorporó y sonrió nerviosamente. –ya te lo había dicho… soy un inventor…- dijo mostrándole el aparato con forma de escáner portátil que tenía en la mano… pero a Stoley todavía le costaba un poco creerlo, era como si se hubiera quedado dormido frente a la MAC mientras chateaba con el 'verdadero' SteampunkW.

-esto es real… no?- preguntó.

-eso creo…- respondió Will empezando a creer que tal vez no había sido buena idea tomar aquella decisión a diestra y siniestra… pero entonces Kevin sonrió y lo abrazó con entusiasmo, estrechando al castaño contra su pecho cariñosamente. –Bienvenido a South Park!... no sabes todas las cosas que deseo mostrarte!- comentó aún entusiasmado.

El abrazo duro muy poco para el estonio, quien se había quedado perplejo frente aquel cambio tan dramático en la actitud de su amigo.

Kevin le tendió la mano a Will luego de ponerse de pie para ayudarlo a levantarse, esté la tomó y se sacudió un poco el pantalón por reflejo.

-Me alegra verte al fin… - dijo sonriéndole al moreno con ternura, realmente lo llenaba el hecho de estar en aquel lugar en ese momento… tanto que había olvidado el verdadero propósito de por qué había ido hasta allí.

-lo mismo digo…

El asiático-americano se acerco un poco más al geek extranjero y colocó sus manos con mucha delicadeza en las mejillas del otro para acercarlo y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Poco a poco el beso fue profundizándose mientras William rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Kevin y abría su boca dándole paso a la lengua del moreno. El jugueteo prosiguió cobrando intensidad logrando que ninguno de los dos se separaba de la boca del otro, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás haciendo que Kevin sentó a Will en la silla de la computadora y se le puso encima, cortando el beso por la falta de respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, embriagados por aquel mágico momento, hasta que SkywalkerK se aproximó al cuello del otro para besarlo. El pequeño SteampunkW sentía perder el control por las caricias del otro, mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar bajo sus jeans.

La mano de Stoley bajo lentamente por el pecho del castaño hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón y empezó a desabrocharlos con agilidad y precisión. Lo que alarmó a Will haciendo que este apartara a Kev moviendo un poco la silla hacia atrás y chocando con el entrepaño donde se encontraba el teclado, tumbándolo al suelo.

Miró a Kevin totalmente sonrojado, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-ah! El teclado!- exclamó Kevin acercándose para recogerlo y ponerlo en su sitio, ahora Will se sentía no nervioso, sino avergonzado.

-lo lamento…- dijo ayudándole a acomodar los cables por detrás del periférico de salida.

–descuida… no hay problema… y… también lo siento… si quieres podemos parar…

Will se quedó cabizbajo pensativo y negó con la cabeza, pudo haber dañado el teclado de SkywalkerK y encima corto el momento apasionado que estaban teniendo. Mientras estaba inmerso en su mundo pensante sintió que el otro lo abrazaba con cariño por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo. Otra vez hubo un silencio, pero en pocos minutos Will se volteó para así corresponder el abrazo y comenzar a besarse nuevamente.

En un nuevo intento, las manos de Kevin delinearon el cuerpo de Will por los costados, causándole escalofríos al chico de goggles que esta vez decidió entregarse por completo. Imitando al otro, inició el movimiento de sus manos para acariciarle la espalda, mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros.

El moreno se adelantó a sacarle la franela al otro, para entonces desabrochar la camisa que tenía debajo y besarle el pecho esperando no ser rechazado por el de goggles. Al notar la entrega, bajó lentamente hasta la entrepierna de su amigo, desabrochándole el pantalón para sacarle el miembro erecto y masajearlo un poco a lo largo (:3!).

El cuerpo de SteampunkW ante esta nueva sensación se arqueo un poco, haciendo que el chico llevara sus manos hacia atrás y apoyara una de ellas sobre el teclado, enviando letras al azar por la conversación de MSN abierta. Comenzó a gemir en voz baja, cerrando los ojos dejándose masturbar por el otro… pero abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la lengua húmeda y tibia pasar por su miembro.

-Ahh~!- gimió Will encorvándose un poco y poniendo sus manos temblorosamente en la cabeza de Kevin. Este continuó con su tarea y adentró el miembro en su boca comenzando con el vaivén.

El placer y el éxtasis llenaron al castaño por dentro, aumentando el tono de sus gemidos y agitando su respiración, hasta que sintió que llegaba al límite y apartó a Kevin de forma brusca y rápida.

-Steam?- Kevin miró confuso a Will, quien lo hizo poner de pie y tomándolo por la muñeca se lo llevo hasta la cama dejándose caer y quedando con Kevin encima suyo.

Ambos rieron un poco y William le lanzo una mirada traviesa y pervertida al Jedi (… me sentí friki e_é). –ahora si podemos 'rolear' como habías dicho… tomaras el papel de Han Solo como siempre no?

Kevin sonrió. –creo que la respuesta es obvia.

Una vez finalizado el 'acuerdo' ambos se incorporaron un poco y SteampunkW se encargó de remover la franela con el logotipo de Star Wars de SkywalkerK, admiró su pecho por un momento… era delgado pero bien definido, con un lindo tono de piel blanco-amarillenta que encajaba de forma perfecta con los rasgos mezclados de aquel chico.

Luego se quitaron las converse lanzándolas por ahí para tener más comodidad. -permíteme…- dijo Kevin en voz baja quitándole el blue jean al otro. Por un momento, Will se sintió totalmente apenado y un poco aterrado, pero se dejó remover el bóxer, mirando sonrojado a más no poder al chico que tenía enfrente.

-nervioso…?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, a lo que el castaño respondió mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. –descuida… todo estará bien…- completó Sky.

Kevin metió dos dedos en la boca del otro. –humedécelos bien….- Ordenó.

Una vez que Will cumplió con la orden, Kev los sacó de la boca e introdujo uno de ellos lentamente en la entrada del chico que aún llevaba los goggles puestos, como si no se los quitara bajo ninguna circunstancia, haciéndolo tomar aire violentamente a la vez que abría sus ojos por completo.

Movía el dedo de adentro hacia afuera dilatando la pequeña entrada, para entonces introducir un segundo dedo y continuar con el movimiento. Progresivamente, el dolor que sentía Will fue aminorando siendo remplazado por un placer peculiar.

- E-estoy listo…- dijo Will entre gemidos un poco agitado. El Jedi retiró sus dedos para que SteampunkW se posicionara sobre sus rodillas y brazos. –mételo…

Kevin se abrió el pantalón y se lo bajo un poco, entonces se acomodó encima del estonio abrazándole con un brazo y tomando su propio miembro con la otra mano, colocando la punta con cuidado en la entrada de su querido SteampunkW.

- ah-ahh~… S…Steam…- gimió Kev introduciendo su miembro con un poco de dificultad dentro de Will. Este solo aguantó el aire, tratando de no gritar al sentir aquella presión.

- c-con cuidado…- pidió Will dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas… pero Kevin sintió no poder contenerse más y comenzó a embestir al otro.

El ritmo de las embestidas y los gemidos de ambos fueron aumentando conforme el deseo les indicaba. Hasta que Kev sintió llegar a la meseta y tomó el miembro de Will para masturbarlo de forma rápida, causando que el chico comenzara a temblar un poco por el placer.

-ahh… ah~! Sky~!... yo te… ah!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Steam al tener el orgasmo y correrse en la mano y sabana de Sky. Quien a punto del clímax aumento todo lo que podía las embestidas y se corrió dentro de su compañero.

Ambos cayeron muy agotados en la cama, recobrando el aliento teniendo pequeños espasmos post-orgásmicos. Sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos como producto del esfuerzo físico que habían realizado.

…

William despertó primero y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kevin, sintiéndose en plena felicidad al estar de esa forma con la persona que amaba desde hace algún tiempo. Poco después, Kevin despertó y luego de sonreír le dio un beso a Will en la cabeza.

-Nihao… Steam…- lo saludó con cariño, pero Will negó. –llámame Will… William Koiv

-al fin se tu nombre Will… el mío es Kevin Stoley- dicho esto, Kevin tomo el mentón de William y lo besó en los labios amorosamente (*user puke rainbows*), siendo correspondido por el castaño.

-te amo Will

-y yo a ti Kev- contestó Will con una sonrisa, que se disipó pronto al recordar de debía hacer 'lo correcto'.

-sucede algo…?- le preguntó Kevin preocupado al ver su expresión.

-no…- respondió negando y volvió a sonreír… pero esta vez de forma un poco falsa.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos tomaron sus ropajes y se vistieron… aunque Will seguía un poco apagado.

-ya en serio… dime que sucede.- insistió Kevin sentado en la cama, atándose los zapatos.

Will apretó los puños y se colocó los goggles en los ojos, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que.

-lo siento…- dijo acercándose a Kevin con un pequeño aparato en forma de lapicero.

-qué es e….- fue lo que pudo decir Kevin antes que Will accionara el aparato haciendo que un gran flash se disparara, borrándole la memoria de las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos.

Antes que el moreno reaccionara, SteampunkW agarró su teletransportador y rápidamente regresó a su casa en Estonia. Tirándose en la cama arrepentido por haberle hecho eso a su querido Kevin.

Se sentó frente a la computadora, observando la ventana de conversación aún abierta y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Al no poder soportarlo, tomó el aparato y se borró la memoria a sí mismo, esperando así eliminar el peso que sentía.

…

_**SteampunkW (2:43 pm) dice:**_

_·quiero intentar eso contigo_

_**SkywalkerK (3:12 pm) dice:**_

_·.k,,,,,,jm,lodf[_S_,k´.´{´-{jnhnok-´[ko-´{-f{kv-k{óm.{´{p´{,´¿'0p´+{_

_**SteampunkW (6:38 pm) dice:**_

_·eh…. Sky?... __o_o_

_**SkywalkerK (6:42 pm) dice:**_

_· … si?_

_**SteampunkW (6:42 pm) dice:**_

_·Qué rayos paso!... n-no recuerdo nada del día de hoy… estaba aquí chateando contigo y de repente nada!_

_**SkywalkerK (6:43 pm) dice:**_

_·… tu tampoco?... estoy igual, no recuerdo nada_

_**SteampunkW (6:43 pm) dice:**_

_·que raro…_

_·tal vez tengamos amnesia…_

_**SteampunkW (6:44 pm) dice:**_

_·espera! Eso no es tiempo muerto…!..._

_·Fue obra de los OVNI!... y seguro me implantaron algo porque me duele el culo _e_é

_**SkywalkerK (6:45 pm) dice:**_

_·por Luke! qué cosas dices!... aunque podría ser cierto xD_

_**SteampunkW (6:45 pm) dice:**_

_·en fin… ya debo irme, es bastante tarde aquí en Estonia._

_**SkywalkerK (6:45 pm) dice:**_

_·Espera!... que era lo que querías intentar conmigo?_

_**SteampunkW (6:46 pm) dice:**_

_·… o_oU… la verdad no tengo ni idea… no lo recuerdo…._

_**SkywalkerK (6:46 pm) dice:**_

_·Bien... entonces que la fuerza te acompañe!_

_**SteampunkW (6:46 pm) dice:**_

_·Igualmente! Hasta mañana!_

_=====SteampunkW ha cerrado sección=====_


End file.
